


Ignøring Shadøws

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Inspired by Truce, Inspired by the song migraine, Stay Alive, have hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (]-|||-(>-|||-This goes out to all of you.It's not much, but maybe it'll help.Love and hope my friends <3





	Ignøring Shadøws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey fren,  
> Take care of yourself ok? You're brilliant and I love you.  
> Stay alive |-/  
> You matter so much.  
> Keep running killjoy <333

Even though you may

feel like you're disappearing

and drowning in the ocean of your skull

listening to the shadows.

Don't lose hope

I beg of you.

I write this for anyone who is fading away;

**_Ignore what the shadows scream_ **

even though it's difficult.

You may feel lost and fragmented

try to put yourself back together, piece by piece, bit by bit.

You may feel like giving up 

but stay,

for you are stronger than you realise.

You may feel like a burden,

but you're not, I swear it; I love you.

YOU ARE LOVED MY FREN.

YOU ARE AMAZING.

The sun will rise and 

the darkness will subside.

You are strong enough

to fight your darkness,

your internal monologue.

We all are.

Ignore what the shadows scream.

And stay alive.


End file.
